


Can't Do It Anymore:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Lust & Desires: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Arguing, Children, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Lovers to Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Danni & Steve feels like their relationship had frizzled, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This ends my series, Please read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Do It Anymore:

*Summary: Danni & Steve feels like their relationship had frizzled, Will they stay together?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This ends my series, Please read my other ones, & enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Detective Danielle "Danni" Williams was not feeling like herself, she was happy going slow in romantic relationship with her partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, & everything was going good, til they started to argue, & it couldn't be helped, & now they are both miserable, & snapping at each other, & at anyone that crosses their path.

 

She sniffled, & looked at her favorite picture of her daughter, Grace Williams, & said to it sadly, "I am so sorry, Monkey, I am so very sorry for putting you through this again", she packed it, & shut her suitcase, & went downstairs, & waited for Steve, She is gonna do this right, cause she doesn't want to be called a coward, she sat down on the couch, & waited patiently, with the silence to keep her company.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was swimming, & working off his stress, He couldn't believe that Danni was being stubborn, & won't compromise with him, with home & work, **"Maybe, It's better if we break up"** , he thought to himself, as he swam even harder, Salt Water was not the only thing that stung his eyes. He dreaded going to the house, but he knew that it had to be done, so he swam back to the house, wrapped a towel around himself, & headed for the house, & to talk to Danni.

 

Danni stood up, & softly said, "Hey", Steve returned with an even softer, "Hey", He cleared his throat, & said, "So, You really are gonna do this, huh ?", She nodded, & said imploring him, "Yes, Please, Steve, I have to do this", Steve said, as anger was filling him, "Bullshit, You just don't want to fight for us, or fight at all", Danni lets a single tear come down her cheek, she realized that Steve was hurt, but not this hurt by this breakup.

 

"I have nothing else to fight with, or reason anymore, We are total opposities, We clash lately over everything, I don't want to live like this, & I am sure you don't want to either", Her eyes begging to him to understand, & to let her go, so they can live their lives normally, & in peace. She lifted her bag, & was making her way to the door, when he called this out to her.

 

"You are a scared, & an coward woman, Danni Williams !", he exclaimed, he knew that hurt her, but he didn't care, he was hurting to, & he didn't give a damn at the moment. She turned around, & said furiously exclaiming, "You Bastard, I am not afraid of anything, or a fucking coward, I have some happiness waiting for me to pick her up, I just wished we were that happy !", she slid her promise ring off, & threw it to him, but he didn't catch it, & it hit the ground in front of him.

 

She said softly, "I would never stop Grace or you from seeing each other, It would break her heart, if she doesn't see you, so you have my permission to do so....I....", she was cut off by the emotion that was threatening to overtake her, but she buried it, & they kissed passionately once more, "I am so sorry, Steve, I am so so sorry", she hurried out the door with her bag, & in tears, she got into the camaro, & sped off. Steve stood there in disbelief, & found the first thing to hit the wall with, A picture of him, & Danni in happier times. With a growl, He hurled it at the wall, & slid down to the ground, put his head between his legs, & sobbed.

 

*Author's Note: This is the end of my series, But not the end of Danni, & Steve, Watch out for them, as they conquer _**Couple's Therapy!!!**_ *

 

 

 

  
The End


End file.
